Tomorrow Comes Today
Tomorrow Comes Today is the upcoming seventh EP by N Pa. A concept album, it has a tentative release set for 2014. The EP will be the last installment, and second album released in The Ghost Within Trilogy, proceeded by The Ghost Within: The Tale of Turmoil and followed by The Ghost Within: Melinda's Madness (The Downfall).FACEBOOK: Teaser of "My Own Blood", which was created in 2009. Will be re-created for the concept EP 'Tomorrow Comes Today - EP from 'The Ghost Within Trilogy'﻿'. It features vocals by FloatstoneHeart﻿ (Michael Leonard) - https://www.facebook.com/pages/Floatstoneheart/195170245724FACEBOOK: UPDATE #1 - Created the Page for the EP "Tomorrow Comes Today" which will be the second installment in "The Ghost Within" Trilogy".FACEBOOK: UPDATE #2 - Created the Page for the studio album "The Ghost Within: Melinda's Madness (The Downfall)" which will be the first installment in "The Ghost Within" Trilogy, with the second being "The Ghost Within: The Tale of Turmoil", followed by "Tomorrow Comes Today (EP)" from 'The Ghost Within Trilogy' Background The title of the album was inspired by the song of the same name by Gorillaz.@NPaMusic: The sixth EP's title that will be released in 2014, "Tomorrow Comes Today" was inspired by the song of the same name by @gorillazband "My Own Blood", a track created in 2009, will be re-created for the EP. FloatstoneHeart, who has worked with N Pa on his debut album, Sight & Sound, under the moniker Rain-King, and his second album The Ghost Within: The Tale of Turmoil as a narrator and vocalist, will be featured.My Own Blood (REF-Demo) (2009) on Soundcloud On December 24, 2013, it was announced on his Tumblr that production on the album has commenced. He went into great detail about how the album will differ from the last installment in the trilogy noting that there will not be any 'dance' songs on the album, and that it will be more Orchestral in tone. Vocalists who are confirmed as featured artists on the album were FloatstoneHeart, Christian Schulz, and Stacey Dee, with additional production by Zinfidel, NPC, Christian Schulz, and Robbie Rodriguez. The album will only feature four songs, spanning from 2-4 minutes in length. It will leave Turmoil's fate at the end ambiguous.TUMBLR: 'Tomorrow Comes Today - EP' from The Ghost Within Trilogy On May 24, 2014, it was announced that two vocalists for the album have dropped out due to scheduling conflicts.@NPaMusic: ‏ Sad to announce that two of the vocalists for 'Tomorrow Comes Today' have dropped out due to scheduling conflicts. On June 8th, 2014, it was announced that the concept summary would be released on June 10th. The concept summary for Tomorrow Comes Today was written by Josh Wright, who wrote the summary The Ghost Within: The Tale of Turmoil.''FACEBOOK: Concept summary for "Tomorrow Comes Today" will be published on June 10th, 2014 Concept Summary On June 10, 2014, description of the albums concept summary was revealed via N Pa's FacebookFACEBOOK: Concept Summary for the four track EP/continuation in 'The Ghost Within Trilogy', "Tomorrow Comes Today".: : ''"Memories not only take one to happy times of nostalgia and inner peace but it could be said our own identity lies within our memories. They connect us and bind us to one another. So in an attempt to regain his sanity, Turmoil must escape The Ghost Within's clutches, but in doing so he loses his memories and part of himself in the process." : - written by Josh Wright (story by Nicholas Pavoni) Confirmed Songs *Escape (tentative title) (Zinfidel Collab)Escape (Zinfidel Collab) (Instrumental Preview - WIP) on Soundcloud *My Own Blood (featuring FloatstoneHeart)My Own Blood (Instrumental Preview - WIP) on Souncloud *Untitled *Untitled External Links * Tomorrow Comes Today on Facebook * Tomorrow Comes Today on Tumblr References